tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Go Back
Don't Go Back is the fourteenth episode of the twelfth season. Plot Thomas and Diesel are to load and shunt trucks of stone for Henry, but they get sidetracked when Diesel claims Diesels are faster than steam engines - and declares a backwards race to prove it. Unfortunately, the three heats (which end in a draw) cause Mavis, 'Arry, and Bert to be derailed after Thomas and Diesel collides with them. When Henry arrives, none of the trucks have been loaded. While Thomas arranges the train and collects Rocky to put Mavis, 'Arry, and Bert back on the rails, Diesel clears away the mess from the races. When the two are done, Diesel challenges Thomas to another race, which Thomas orders to be forward. This time, both arrive at the quarry gates at the same time. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert (do not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) Locations * Sodor Slate Quarry * Shunting Yards (stock footage) Trivia * Stock footage from Hector the Horrid! and The Great Discovery is used. * In the last race, a workman can be seen holding a racing flag. * A third rail is used to make Mavis derail and is clearly visible. * After crashing through the shed, Diesel says "Oh No!" in the UK narration, but says "Uh Oh!" in the US. * This episode aired before Edward Strikes Out in Australia, meaning the audience wouldn't know who Rocky is. Goofs * Diesel blows steam from his cab when he and Thomas shunt the trucks of rubble and wood. * 'Arry and Bert are missing the stubble on their CGI faces. Their faces are also considerably smaller than usual. * Diesel's wheels do not go round as he reverses away from the hopper. * Right before Thomas and Diesel crash into 'Arry and Bert, one of the twin's eyes are wonky. * When Thomas tells Henry that his train "will soon be ready," his CGI face isn't proportioned correctly. * In the close up of the trucks filled with rubble from the sheds, one of them is over Thomas' steam platform. * When Thomas puffs away from Henry in the overhead shot, he is lacking a face mask. Merchandise * Books - Don't Go Back In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Don'tGoBacktitlecard.png|Title card File:Don'tGoBackUSTitleCard.png|US DVD Title card File:Don'tGoBackTVtitlecard.png|TV title card File:Don'tGoBackGermanTitleCard.png|German Title Card File:Don'tGoBack1.png File:Don'tGoBack2.png File:HectortheHorrid!3.png|Stock footage File:TheGreatDiscovery83.png|Stock footage File:TheGreatDiscovery271.png|Stock footage File:Don'tGoBack3.png File:Don'tGoBack4.png File:Don'tGoBack5.png File:Don'tGoBack6.png File:Don'tGoBack7.png File:Don'tGoBack8.png File:Don'tGoBack9.png File:Don'tGoBack10.png File:Don'tGoBack12.png File:Don'tGoBack13.png File:Don'tGoBack14.png File:Don'tGoBack15.png File:Don'tGoBack16.png File:Don'tGoBack17.png File:Don'tGoBack18.png File:Don'tGoBack19.png File:Don'tGoBack20.png File:Don'tGoBack21.png File:Don'tGoBack22.png File:Don'tGoBack23.png File:Don'tGoBack24.png File:Don'tGoBack25.png File:Don'tGoBack26.png File:Don'tGoBack27.png File:Don'tGoBack28.png File:Don'tGoBack29.png File:Don'tGoBack30.png File:Don'tGoBack31.png File:Don'tGoBack32.png File:Don'tGoBack33.png File:Don'tGoBack34.png File:Don'tGoBack35.png File:Don'tGoBack36.png File:Don'tGoBack37.png File:Don'tGoBack38.png File:Don'tGoBack39.png File:Don'tGoBack40.png File:Don'tGoBack41.png File:Don'tGoBack42.png File:Don'tGoBack43.png File:Don'tGoBack44.png File:Don'tGoBack45.png File:Don'tGoBack46.png File:Don'tGoBack47.png File:Don'tGoBack48.png File:Don'tGoBack49.png File:Don'tGoBack50.png File:Don'tGoBack51.png File:Don'tGoBack52.png File:Don'tGoBack53.png File:Don'tGoBack54.png File:Don'tGoBack55.png File:Don'tGoBack56.png File:Don'tGoBack57.png File:Don'tGoBack58.png File:Don'tGoBack59.png File:Don'tGoBack60.png File:Don'tGoBack61.png File:Don'tGoBack62.png File:Don'tGoBack65.png File:Don'tGoBack64.png File:Don'tGoBack63.png File:Don'tGoBack66.png File:Don'tGoBack67.png File:Don'tGoBack68.png File:Don'tGoBack69.png File:Don'tGoBack70.png File:Don'tGoBack71.png File:Don'tGoBack72.png File:Don'tGoBack73.png File:Don'tGoBack74.png|Deleted scene File:Don'tGoBack75.png|Deleted scene File:Don'tGoBack29.PNG File:Don'tGoBack2.jpg File:Don'tGoBack87.png File:ThomasandDiesel(boardbook).jpeg|Book Episode File:Don't Go Back - American narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 episodes